


Good Boy

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teacherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been through every  conventional punishment his school has to offer yet he refuses to behave. Professor Moriarty thinks he may have a punishment that will finally break through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Professor Moriarty sat behind his desk focused on grading papers in front of him. His red pen slid gracefully across the paper crossing out wrong equations and scribbling out no doubt mean spirited notes on the incapability of his students. Sebastian would know seeing as he had been given back plenty of papers covered in red scrawl telling him he was a disgrace to humanity and that he must have the brain of a peanut. It wasn’t that he didn’t try; it was more he didn’t care. 

“Ah, Moran I am sure it is good manners to announce your presence instead of lurking in doorways like some kind of animal. Do come in.” The professor’s words made Sebastian flinch and for a second he thought of darting back into the hall and hiding away in his dorm. “Don’t think about it dove, come take a seat.” 

Slowly and cautiously as if the ground could open up and swallow the teen whole he made his way across the room and took a seat in one of the front row desks. He didn’t dare look up into the Professor’s dark eyes which were staring at him keenly. 

“Do you know why you are here Moran?” 

“Got in trouble suppose…” Sebastian flicked pink eraser shards off the end of his wooden desk and rolled his head to the side before grinning cheekily. “Don’t know what for; lots of teachers got it out for me sir.” 

Moriarty cocked a brow. “Got it out for you? Is that what you think teachers do? We just sit here and plot to make your life a living hell?” 

“Clearly. My da probably told you to.” 

“A tad paranoid then.” Moriarty chuckled and Sebastian felt more uncomfortable than he had before. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the plastic chair. His uniform pulled uncomfortably across his expansive chest; he was due for a new one but hadn’t worked up the courage to ring his father, even his pants were pulling a bit tight. 

“What you gonna do to me then /sir/? The other teachers have tried everything. Nothing works on me but you can try your best.” 

“Nothing?” Moriarty stood up and let his head oscillate back and forth. He was too young to be a teacher, couldn’t be much older than thirty yet he had the upmost respect at the all boy’s boarding school partially for his brain but mostly for his attitude. He wasn’t afraid to bring students down to their ranks and most people found him terrifying with his black eyes and small stature. He circled the desk with his fingers steepled under his chin and hummed. “Have they really tried /everything/?” 

Sebastian’s skin crawled with the question. The professor circled him once more and he felt stripped naked. Moriarty could see through him, past skin and clothes to the raw nature of boy sitting down in his desk. He could see the little kid that got bent over and spanked each time he was naughty and the little boy that still believed in Santa Clause. Sebastian’s head ducted and he shrugged trying his best to remain cool under the professor’s unblinking gaze. 

The man hummed and walked back to his desk to retrieve a ruler, instantly the blond’s eyes went wide in recognition. “You can’t-” 

“Ooo but I can.” Moriarty’s long fingers wrapped around the base of the wooden ruler. “And unlike the other teachers in this institution I will.” 

“But I didn’t do anything that bad!” Sebastian’s hands wanted desperately to cover his bum and cry like he had when his da hit him. They couldn’t do that here, they couldn’t… could they? “It was a mistake honest!” 

“Stealing the school riffles to go shoot birds a mistake?” 

“I thought it was allowed.” 

“Lying will get you more.” Moriarty slapped the stick across his palm and it echoed through the empty class room. “So tell me, is this what you deserve?” 

Sebastian put his crossed arms down on the desk in front of him then hid his face in the nooks they created. “Idon’tknow.” He mumbled into the wood, refusing to look at the man or the ruler. 

“I despise idiots Moran. Look at me.” The teen did his blue eyes glaring and sharp. “Tell me, is this the only way to get to you? Your dad spanks you doesn’t he. He wrote it in a letter.” 

“I told you he told you all-” 

“Silence you paranoid twat.” Sebastian’s shoulders hunched at the sharp tone and he muttered a fast ‘sorry sir.’ “Better…” Moriarty dragged the ruler across the boy’s tense shoulders and giggled. The laughter didn’t fit; it was high pitched almost feminine. “So dove is this really what you have pushed it to?”

“I suppose…” 

“Is this what you wanted?” The wood slid under Sebastian’s chin and forced it up so that he was looking into his teacher’s eyes. “Do you crave a good beating?” 

Sebastian didn’t know how to answer without getting in more trouble. He just wanted to go back to his dorm. To sleep and forget about this whole meeting but as the ruler slapped across Sebastian’s cheek – harsh but not painfully so, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

“Up, pull down your trousers and pants and lay down over my desk. Five swats for each bullet fired.” 

“That’s 50 swats! That isn’t fair!” 

“Should have thought about that before you stole the guns, keep arguing and you’ll get even more. Up you go.” 

Sebastian’s fumed silently not wanting more added to the already unjust punishment. He stood quickly, shoving the desk across the floor as he did and stomped over to the big oak desk. 

“Temper, temper.” Moriarty tutted and helped Sebastian pull his trousers down. “That earns you an extra ten for scratching my floor.” 

Sebastian turned around, khakis around his ankles and face pulled into a snarl. “What!” All Moriarty had to do was raise his eloquent eyebrow and Sebastian was turned back around fingers pulling at the elastic of his white school regulation boxers. “Do I have to take off my pants? It’s childish, I’m not a child.” 

“You act like one. Pants down or I will spank you until you pull them down and then start count.”

They got shucked to the floor and Sebastian stepped out of both them and his trousers. The ruler pressed against his shoulders and guided him down to the cold desk. Already his stomach was twisting into knots; he had his fingers clutching the other side of the desk and arse clenched in preparation of the sting. 

“Ask for me to punish you.” 

“Excuse me?” Sebastian loosened and tried to turn around but the wood came down on his arse making him stay still. “I don’t want you to punish me.” 

“I think you’re lying. Ask me to punish you.” The ruler tapped lightly at Sebastian’s butt just letting the boy know it was there. He was humiliated. This was stupid. His cheeks went bright red and Moriarty laughed. “See, look at you, look at you blush. Be a good little boy Bastian, tell me what you need to behave.” 

A thrill went down Sebastian’s spine and he did his best to ignore it. This wasn’t turning him on, not in the least though Jim was getting a different story. The ruler started to pat Sebastian’s exposed hardening dick and the teen could feel the professor’s smug grin. 

“Tell me and this can be all over and you’ll be a good boy again.” 

Sebastian’s face felt like it was on fire. “Please punish me.” 

The ruler cracked against Sebastian’s arse causing his hips to hit against the table. It hurt worse than he remembered. A stinging that spread from the point of impact all the way across his rear and finally simmered down to a dull throb before the next lash was received. He whimpered into the wood as Moriarty continued his unrelenting punishment. Stroke after stroke barely giving Sebastian any time to think about what was going on other than his arse felt like it’d lit fire and all he wanted to do was cover it with his hands and cool it off. He lost count of how many he’d been given but he hoped it was over soon, his hips were flesh against the table, his knuckles white and drool was dripping unattractively down chin from his silent scream. 

“Doing so good. You’re a good boy Sebastian, such a good little boy.” Sebastian pushed his arse closer to the blows without knowing what he was doing and Moriarty chuckled. “Such a good little boy. You’ll be all forgiven after this Sebastian, just a few more.” 

Jim’s voice was both soft and comforting while grating on Sebastian’s every nerves. He wasn’t a little boy; he was nearly the same size of the professor already and still growing. Still every time Moriarty called him a ‘good little boy’ Sebastian gave a noise he hoped could be passed off as a groan of pain. 

The last lash took Sebastian as a surprise. It was fast and hard but he was waiting for more to come so he stayed in place. “You can get up Sebastian.” Moriarty cooed and the teen felt his cheeks turn even darker. His arse felt bruised, warm and throbbing. 

“Can I touch it?” Sebastian asked referring to his bum but the professor’s eyes went straight to the boy’s hard on and he cocked a brow. Sebastian hadn’t even noticed he was rock hard, he gave a gasp and reached for his trousers not caring if the teacher allowed him to or not. 

“By all means Sebastian, if you wish to touch ‘it’ you may.” Moriarty teased with a grin as he watched the boy wrestle on his trousers and go darting off. He left his pants behind but he didn’t care. He had to get out of there, and he had to do something about his boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get over writer's block. WOOT...


End file.
